fnaf_smbxfandomcom-20200215-history
Bonnie
Bonnie is one of the main characters of the Five Nights at Freddy's SMBX series. He is one of the playable characters in the first game and makes his first appearance on the Show Stage, where he can be selected by jumping at the Bonnie block. Outside of this, he can also be selected at the start of a new game or when loading a saved game by selecting LUIGI GAME mode. Whenever Bonnie gets damaged, he is reduced to a waddling head and becomes the appropriately named Broken Bonnie. Appearance Bonnie is a human sized, bipedal, animatronic bunny sporting a red bowtie. His body is mainly purple, but his snout, the insides of his ears, his chest and his belly are violet. Bonnie has a round, black nose and red eyes. How to Play General Handling When the player choses to play as Bonnie, they will have a nimble and high jumping animatronic at hand. Bonnie's handling makes it easy to go for secret orbs, but once Bonnie has started running, he will skid for a bit before he stops or the player can turn him around. The player has to be aware of this when they get close to the office's security doors or try to jumpscare Mike Schmidt, as skidding into a door or colliding with Mike will hurt Bonnie and cause him to lose a hit point. Once Bonnie has shrunk to a waddling head, getting hit again will destroy him, causing the player to lose a life. Controls (Note, that the keys noted here are only used when player 1 is using the default control scheme.) Bonnie can walk to the left and the right by using the arrow keys. Pressing down will cause him to crouch and pressing the "Jump"-button (Z or A) will cause him to jump. Bonnie can also crouch while jumping, and make small hops while crouching. This allows him to reach places, that would otherwise only be available to him when he is in his broken state (waddling head). Broken Bonnie can not crouch, but he is half as tall as regular Bonnie and easily fits through small gaps. Keeping the "Run"-button (X or S) pressed while walking allows Bonnie to run and make running jumps, if the "Jump"-button is pressed while running. Dependant on how long the player pressed the "Jump"-button, Bonnie will jump lower or higher. Pressing the "Drop Item"-button (SHIFT) will make a cupcake drop from the itembox at the top of the screen. This only works, if Bonnie has a cupcake in his possession. Pressing the "Pause"-button (Escape) will pause the game. Health System In FNAF SMBX, Bonnie starts out as a small, waddling head with a single hit point, but immediately after entering the Show Stage, the player will be supplied with sufficient cupcakes to max out Bonnie's health. Collecting the first cupcake will increase Bonnie's health to 2 hit points and cause him to grow while changing him into his regular appearance. Collecting a second cupcake will cause Bonnie to put it away in his item box at the top of the screen, effectively giving him a maximum of 3 hit points. Walking into a security door, getting crushed by it or walking into Mike will hurt Bonnie and cause him to lose a hit point. It also makes him shrink and turn back into a waddling Bonnie head. If Bonnie still has a cupcake left in his item box, the player can press the "Drop Item"-button (this is SHIFT, when using the default controls) to make the cupcake drop from the item box. Collecting it will make Bonnie grow back to his regular self with one less cupcake in his possession. If Bonnie gets hurt again while he is in his waddling head state, he will be destroyed and drop off-screen. This causes the player to lose a life. Gallery FNAF SMBX Version 1.1 (graphics update) Bonnie block FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Bonnie's character selection block Bonnie walk FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Bonnie as he appears while idling ingame Broken Bonnie walk FNAF SMBX V 1.1.png|Broken Bonnie as he appears while idling ingame FNAF SMBX Version 1.0 Bonnie block FNAF SMBX.png|Bonnie's character selection block Bonnie walk FNAF SMBX.png|Bonnie as he appears while idling ingame Broken Bonnie walk FNAF SMBX.png|Broken Bonnie as he appears while idling ingame Trivia * Bonnie was the first animatronic to be added to the game by its creator ** As such, all levels were tested with him and laid out, so all secret orbs could be reached and collected when playing as Bonnie * Bonnie's appearance is meant to mimic his appearance from Scott Cawthon's original Five Nights at Freddy's game, but in a brand new state ** This is the most noticeable with Foxy, who normally is only seen as a withered animatronic in the Scott Cawthon's Five Nights at Freddy's games from the main series * Bonnie's real eyecolor isn't noticeable ingame due to his sprites' chibified looks * Chica and Bonnie use the same health system ** They are also the only characters able to store items Category:Animatronics